La ruta del saber
by Alexandria Kousuke
Summary: Una extraña pesadilla hace que Kido se vuelva algo "extraña" hacia sus amigos, sobre todo con cierto rubio, ¿Kano sabrá que es lo que le pasa? Pésimo resumen KanoKido


**La ruta del saber**

_Un sonido débil se escuchaba como eco por todo el pasillo, no era el único, había más sonidos iguales que provenían de los focos que estaban a lo largo de aquel camino, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, odiaba esas cosas, el terror la consumía por completo eso era un hecho ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? No recordaba que se hubiera armado de valor para entrar en un lugar como ese a esas horas, ahora que lo recordaba ¿Qué hora era? Era de noche, era de día, las ventanas tapizadas no ayudaban mucho al adivinar el tiempo que había afuera._

_Los gritos de una persona que era importante para ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos, no le importaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo en estar a un lugar a oscuras, no era una casa embrujada como en el parque de diversiones donde fue con toda la pandilla, a excepción de Hibiya y Konoha que aún no se había unido a ellos cuando eso paso, ahora que lo recuerda… ahora que eso estaba en su mente ¿Qué paso después cuando ellos se iban de aquel parque? Solo recordaba que Momo vio a alguien que los observaba, cuando eso imposible._

_Sus pasos eran rápidos de lo que ella estaba esperando, posiblemente se deba a lo que su pecho estaba sintiendo, un gran nudo en la garganta, miles de golpes en su estómago y unas lágrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos grises ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esos gritos no se callaban? Y la última pregunta que más quería saber y la que más le preocupaba de todas ¿Por qué el idiota de Kano estaba gritando? Ante esa pregunta en su mente, sus pasos aumentaron la velocidad hasta el punto de dejar la caminata a la basura y correr._

_Parecía que los focos que no alumbraban casi nada, estuvieran a punto de explotar cuando ella pasaba frente a ellos, tenía que darse prisa, prisa, corre Kido, ve porque Kano esta gritando desesperadamente, muy tarde, muy tarde, esas dos palabras no querían salir de su mente ¿Por qué? Tenía que averiguarlo, no había nadie y no podía gritar por ayuda, algo le decía que era inútil, que solo estaba ella en aquella casa o lo que sea, por la oscuridad no podía ver en donde estaba con exactitud, Seto, Mary, Shintaro, Momo ¿Dónde estaban? Les había pasado algo, de nuevo los gritos la interrumpieron los pensamientos._

_Cuando estaba frente la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió sin importarle si alguien salía con un hacha en la cabeza o un gato apareciera de la nada para rasguñarle la cara, pero al hacerlo, la luz de la luna confirmo sus sospechas, Kano estaba tirado en el suelo con un mar de sangre, la sangre del rubio, sus ojos abiertos y para su sorpresa, el cadáver no estaba con esa sonrisa característica de Kano, su expresión de horror la hiso retroceder, no podía creerlo, miro a mas allá y la sonrisa macabra y psicópata de Kuroha, estaba presente con una pistola ¿Dónde había visto eso antes?_

_Sus heridas nunca serán cerradas, llora todo lo que quieras querida Kido, que él nunca más te volverá a "molestar" – las palabras del pelinegro fueron calladas por los disparos que el mismo estaba produciendo._

Despertó de un grito, no era común de ella, miro a su alrededor y estaba completamente sola, en su habitación, la luz del sol ya estaba en el cielo… ¿Esa pesadilla lo tuvo toda la noche? Se levantó de golpe, quitando las cobijas y sabanas para ir a la puerta y ver a su alrededor, no estaba el pasillo que vio en sus sueños, era el mismo pasillo que cruzaba para ir al comedor ¿Todos estarían a salvo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kido decidida fue al comedor en donde vio al Mekakushi-Dan reunidos, algunos sentados, otros haciendo otras cosas… Kano fue el primero que la vio

¡Kido! Pensábamos que estabas enferma – el rubio miro detalladamente a la chica de pelos turquesa de repente exclamo sorprendido – ¿¡Hoy era el día de estar en pijama!? En ese caso hubiera dejado mi bóxer al descubierto ku ku ku.

¡Claro que no idiota! – Kido se quedó sin habla, estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, no se había dado cuenta que tenía un short y un camisón que le quedaba grande, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era amarrillo – olvídalo – sin más la chica se fue de regreso a su habitación dejando a la mayoría boquiabiertos.

Si bien era cierto que Kido siempre golpeaba al miembro número tres de la pandilla, era muy raro que en esa ocasión no lo hubiera hecho, los dos más impactados, era claro el mismo Kano que no salía de su asombro y Seto, quien estuvo con ellos tanto en el orfanato cuando la familia Tateyama los había adoptado y conocieron a la joven que se había convertido en su hermana mayor antes de que esta se hubiera suicidado de repente saltando desde el techo de la escuela en ese 15 de agosto, Tateyama Ayano.

Ey rana – el rubio con ojos de gato interrumpió el silencio que se estaba formulando en la habitación – ¿Le hiciste algo a Kido sin que nadie se enterara?

Seto dejo la taza de té que estaba bebiendo (oh que se estaba proponiendo a beber después de salir así a su amiga) para mirar a Kano, su rostro aun no salía de la sorpresa de lo que había pasado con la líder del _"Mekakushi-Dan"_ pero cuando el rubio lo llamo, lo miro solo por unos instantes con aquellos ojos amarillos que se podrían reflejar el mismo sol, dos hermosas copias exactas de la estrella más grande de la vía láctea, suspiro un momento antes de sentir la mirada de la albina sobre él, como si también esperaba una respuesta.

No – dijo mirando por la dirección por donde se fue la chica de largos cabellos turquesa – ¿No hablas sido tu Kano?

Si hubiera sido yo rana, créeme que posiblemente no estaría aquí con ustedes y estaría bajo 100 metros bajo tierra o mínimo estaría en España.

Hubo pequeñas risas a lo comentado por Kano, aunque la mayoría querían saber que le pasaba a Tsubomi Kido, muchos de ellos tenían pendientes que hacer: Momo su trabajo de Idol, la cual ya iba tarde y al ver el reloj, dejo su tostada de mermelada en la mesa y salió corriendo; Seto que tenía ir a la florería, los cuales Mary e Hibiya lo acompañarían, la chica Medusa para estar con él y claro hacer hermosos adornos con las flores y el pequeño Amamiya, porque era más interesante que estar en la base con Shintaro, Konoha, Ene y claro Kano.

El chico rana antes de irse, tuvo una pequeña conversación con el miembro número tres, si bien sabía que Kano o el u otros miembro del _"Mekakushi-Dan"_ no tuvieron que ver por el repentino cambio de la líder, que al menos intentara averiguar qué es lo que le había pasado, para que se mostrara de manera extraña, Kido se mostraba extraña y nerviosa, lo que fue algo sospechoso para Seto, quería a Kido como su hermana, ella y Kano eran su familia, era normal mostrarse preocupado.

Como era costumbre, Kano bromeo con Seto, cosa que él chico ya se esperaba, no necesitaba la habilidad _"Robar la mirada"_ para saber cómo pensaba Kano, él era un libro abierto, al menos para Seto, tantos años conociéndolo que sus mascaras no ayudaban de mucho, al menos estaría tranquilo a saber que no haría nada improvisado (eso pensaba) que hiciera enojar o hacer que la peli-turquesa se preocupara mas, pensando y terminado con la conversación, el número dos, el cuatro y el ocho salieron por el umbral de la puerta, camino hacia la florería, uno de los trabajos del segundo miembro.

Kido salió treinta minutos después, ya con sus ropas características de ella, su mirada seria y tranquila, buscaba con la mirada a los demás miembros en el comedor, ya nadie estaba ahí, fue hasta la sala, solo estaba aquel que a cada cinco minutos recibía un golpe suyo y cada uno de cincuenta golpes era llevado al hospital, por el hecho de que la fuerza del golpe o fue tanta o simplemente, el rubio solo hacia un drama, cual fuera que fuera el caso, era llevado al hospital, para ser atendido o recibir más golpes por preocupar a todo el mundo.

El rubio no tardo mucho para acercarse a la líder de la pandilla, al estar demasiado cerca de la chica (separados solo por unos cinco o siete centímetros), esperaba por lo menos una patada en el estomago que le sacara todo el aire que tenia, cosa que no paso y se le acerco mas, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, de nuevo no paso nada, a excepción claro que Kido se puso sonrojada, aunque fue un sonrojo muy leve, pero ese hermoso rubor en las mejillas de la chica no paso desapercibido por Kano, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Oye Kido ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que pasa? – Kano pregunto sin más y sin rodeos, aunque no le pareciera, se preocupaba mucho por su _amiga_ de la infancia.

No me pasa nada idiota – por breve, ella desvió la mirada, pero después miro al chico que tenia frente a frente – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Estuviste rara ¿¡Que te parece si vamos al cine!? Solos tu y yo ¿Qué dices Kido-tan?

La líder tardo un poco en asimilar las palabras de Kano, solos, ella y él, viendo posiblemente una película de terror, como ese que le recordaba a su sueño en donde aquel Konoha oscuro le disparo a Kano y lo torturo, se puso blanca, una vez más la acción o la reacción de ella fue vista por el rubio, que inmediatamente interpreto aquello como si la invitara a ver una película de terror, lo cual no era mala idea o fueran a la montaña rusa a divertirse, si, imaginándoselo así, hiso que se reirá frente a la chica.

Vamos no es una película de terror, aunque sería divertido que te abrazaras a mi cada vez que el zombi apareciera de la nada.

Nada de eso – dijo de repente Kido, tratando de tranquilizarse

No fue necesario convencer a Kido para que aceptara ir al cine con el miembro número tres, cosa que le hiso extrañar a Kano, realmente la peli-turquesa estaba mal, solo que la única condición fue que la película no fuera una de terror o era casi seguro que a treinta minutos de la película Kido saliera corriendo, no, mejor vieron a ver una de esas cursis en donde el color rosa se puede oler a la vuelta de la esquina, claro, Kano compro las entradas sin que la peli-turquesa se diera cuenta, ella había ido a comprar unas palomitas, de verdad, una película en el cine, no es lo mismo si no hay palomas.

La sala estaba vacía, claro, cualquiera que la viera diría eso, pero como siempre ambos amigos estaban bajo el poder de Kido, ambos estaban en medio de la sala, ni tan lejos, ni tan cerca, justo para ver la película proyectada, mientras eso pasaba… Kido se mordía los labios levemente a ver tanta cursilería, mataría al idiota más tarde, pero aun la imagen de su sueño estaba presente, por lo que, solo podía pensar que diría Mary o Momo, si estuvieran viendo esta clase de película, de seguro estarían llorando de alegría.

Pero cada vez que pasaba la película y las palomitas se acabaron, la mente de Kido recordaba ese sueño ¿Si era una señal? O ¿Pasaría muy pronto? Entonces, este momento con Kano tendrá que aprovecharlo ¿No?, sin más la chica, dejo la basura en el piso y suspiro sin más, pensando una y otra vez, aquellas palabras que no querían salir, que mucho tiempo fueran reimprimidas para que se quedaran en lo más profundo de su corazón, sin más, suspiro fuertemente, esperando que eso llamara la atención de Kano, no lo volteo a ver, ya que no tenía el valor por hacerlo.

Kano yo… – era el momento, tenía que hacerlo, si su sueño fue una clase de visión del futuro, entonces tendría que decirle sus sentimiento – bueno… tu… aparte de que eres un idiota sin remedio… nos conocemos desde que la familia Tateyama nos adopto junto con Seto y… y aunque él y todos me lo han estado diciendo y yo lo negaba, quiero decírtelo de una vez tu… tu… ¡TU ME GUSTAS!

Después de ese grito, la chica volteo a ver a Kano, el cual, sin más ni menos se encontraba dormido, por aquel ruido que no era de la película, comenzó a despertar mirando a Kido, no sabía que había pasado, pero para que la chica se hubiera despertado de esa manera debía ser que algo malo había pasado, ya sea en la película o un mensaje por celular, debía ser grave

¿Qué paso Kido? ¿Mandaron a la rana al hospital? ¿Mary-chan ya se hiso medusa completa? – el rubio preocupado se movía por todas partes preocupado, pero cayó al ver esa mirada asesina y aura negra que Tsubomi desprendía.

¡IDIOTA!

Y desde ese día, Kano quedo en el hospital por lo menos tres días completos, los demás miembros del _"Mekakushi-Dan"_ se preguntaban qué había pasado, pero siempre recibían la misma respuesta: "Se lo merece por idiota", al menos una cosa era segura, aquella pesadilla se fue en el olvido, Kido se había declarado, pero por la idiotez de Kano, en vez en un beso, recibió la golpiza más grande de su vida… por ahora


End file.
